Often it is desirable to attach an inlet duct to a curved body, such as a curved combustor body. Such couplings are typically secured with fasteners spaced around the entire perimeter of the interface between the inlet duct and the combustor body. This can be desirable to maintain a seal at the interface, for example. In some cases, the configuration of the inlet duct and the combustor body can obscure a portion of the perimeter, such as an inlet duct running parallel and in close proximity to the combustor body. Such a configuration can hinder or prevent assembly of the fasteners from the exterior of the inlet body and combustor body. Volume and pressure constraints can limit the viability of assembling the fasteners from the interior of the inlet body or combustor body.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.